


The Day of All Days

by havensky



Category: Days of Our Lives RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Day of Days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havensky/pseuds/havensky
Summary: Chris and Gina are best friends who have been fans of Days of Our Lives actor Chandler Massey for a long time. Here's the story of how they finally meet him at the Day of Days festival.





	The Day of All Days

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this off my chest. I actually wrote this about two weeks ago lol and forgot about it.

Chris Sky fidgeted anxiously in the passenger seat of his friend Gina Kaus' car. Today they were going to the annual Day of Days event in Los Angeles. And they both wanted to meet Chandler Massey, who portrayed Will Horton on Days of Our Lives. They had been fans of Chandler's for virtually the same amount of time, and both had crushed on Chandler during that six-year period.

Chris, however, had been inspired to come out as gay to his family due to Chandler's on-screen portrayal of Will Horton, as well as Freddie Smith's portrayal of Will's husband Sonny Kiriakis. So meeting one of them, or both of them, was a dream come true for both Chris and Gina.

A short while later, Chris and Gina waited in the crowd of those attending the event, waiting for the cast of Days to arrive. As the minutes went by, both their hearts started to pound. They were so close to finally seeing their celebrity crush in person! When Chandler's limousine pulled up, and he exited the vehicle, Chris and Gina were desperately trying to calm each other, and not wanting to attract any more glances from other people in the crowd than they already had.

Chandler looked stunning: his blonde bangs brushed over his forehead, his blue eyes so captivating, with a navy blue long sleeve button up shirt and tight-fitting blue jeans. At one point, Gina and Chris were sure Chandler looked right at them. He _had_! Surely amused by the looks on their faces. Chris nervously waved, and Chandler smiled and waved back.

Afterward, Gina pulled two bottles of water out of her purse because both of their faces felt like they were on fire. After a couple of hours to fangirl over Chandler noticing them, it came time for the meet and greet. Gina herself was smiling as she and Chris got closer to the table both Chandler and Freddie were sitting at. But she noticed Chris's face was suddenly nervous.

"You okay?" Gina asked.

"Yeah", Chris managed to giggle, "It's just that when I get nervous I ramble and babble. I'm worried I'll slip up and say I love the guy".

Gina chuckled, "Well, you've said it enough times on Twitter, I imagine he already knows."

And she was right. Chris had not kept it a secret that Chandler was his celebrity crush. In fact, he and Gina had spent countless days on Twitter talking to each other about Chandler.

At the table sat some fan favorite characters: Marci Miller (Abigail DiMera), Billy Flynn (Chad DiMera), Casey Moss (JJ Deveraux), and Freddie and Chandler. Gina was getting her autograph from Chandler while Chris was getting one from Freddie. He noticed Gina was trying very hard not to do a happy dance right there in front of everyone, and he saw Chandler hand Gina a folded up piece of paper as well.

And then....it's like time itself stopped moving. Chris's breath caught in his throat. Chandler Massey was right before him. He couldn't speak. And Chandler tried not to giggle. "Hey, man, are you okay?"

"Y--Yes, perfect, Chandler, just like you" Chris said, breathless. He mentally kicked himself for saying that.

Chandler grinned. "What's your name, man?", he asked, holding the pen to sign the autograph.

"Chris Sky", the young man blurted out. Chandler stopped writing and looked up at him.

"Chris Sky? As in the guy who's always posting pictures of me and Freddie?" Chandler asked, smiling, "the guy who refers to me as 'Channy Bear' and has a 'major crush on me'?"

Chris's eyes were wider than saucers. He wanted to run away and hide. He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, th-- that's uh, me".

Chandler smiled and got up from his chair. "Bring it in" Chandler said, his arms outstreched. Chris was stunned, and felt tears clouding his vision. But when Chandler reached out and hugged him, Chris hugged back, letting out a sigh. "I love you" Chris breathed out, getting a collective 'awww' from Freddie and their friends at the table, and making Chandler giggle.

Chandler then began writing something of a small piece of paper, which he then folded up and gave to Chris. Gina smiled at her dazed friend as he walked toward her. "Oh my gosh, you're lucky!" she said. Once he had his wits back, he read what was on the paper:

_Chris,_

_I have seen your tweets about me. I've actually known I was your celebrity crush since your friend Gina tagged me in that post and you admitted it to her. Thanks for your kind words and all the love!_

_From, "Channy Bear" ;)_


End file.
